


Крепка, как смерть, любовь

by Alastory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Gods, Love/Hate, Time Loop, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Ардин раз за разом переживает пытки верховного бога, пытающегося его сломить, однако есть одна вещь, которая все еще помогает ему держаться.
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia





	Крепка, как смерть, любовь

Сколько же раз он видел и эту высокомерную фигуру, и эту радужную пустоту под ногами? Сколько слышал глухой и всеобъемлющий голос, искаженный из-за доспехов? Его, проклятого Адажиума, все учат и учат жизни, пытаются сломить одним и тем же видением.

Бог Богов твердит ему о Короле Королей — неустанно, денно и нощно. И сейчас, и две тысячи лет назад. От таких поучений немудрено свихнуться, но тут кричи или не кричи — младшие боги глухи и бессильны. Никто не бросит вызов Драконию, богу войны и Хранителю клинка.

_**— Твой непокорность будет наказана, глупый смертный. Если желаешь искушать судьбу, да будет так!** _

И сколько же раз после повеления Дракония сердце, полное звездной скверны, пронзала яркая звезда — острый клинок? Сколько раз этот удар пробивал саму душу? Сколько раз невообразимая, неописуемая боль терзала и без того искалеченное миазмами тело?

Адажиум устал считать. Как и то, сколько раз его распяли и еще распнут на колесе из сияющих клинков. Пошевелиться нельзя, кричать — постыдно, ведь это слабость, поэтому Адажиум зверски хохочет, не жалея горла. Всю эту боль, все эти поучения он встретит смехом. Он встретит любые пытки презрением, чтобы Бог Богов и вообразить не посмел, что все-таки сломил его, жалкого смертного.

Вслед за колесованием к нему приходит в облике палача та, кого Адажиум когда-то полюбил больше человечества. Полюбил больше тех, кого ему суждено спасти. Может, потому и прокляли их, бывших Короля и Оракула? Может, потому боги ниспослали им все печали и горести, раз они, оба избранные, посмели поставить друг друга выше долга? Выше спасения человечества?

Теперь этого не узнать. И поначалу Адажиуму все равно. Стоит только увидеть фигуру в церемониальном платье, золото волос, изящный трезубец в руках, как Адажиум забывает обо всем. Сердце содрогается, душу охватывает трепет, и проклятая надежда раз за разом зарождается в нем. Он, отвергнутый людьми и богами, давно устал верить и ждать, устал вручать судьбу в чьи-либо руки, но вот он видит Эру, и не может ничего с собой сделать.  
Она идет казнить его, пытать его, а он ждет ее улыбки, ее любви, ее благословения. Эта надежда сильнее любой ненависти, любых даже самых изощренных знаний. Его искаженная звездной скверной душа просто не способна отвергнуть божественный свет Эры — божественный свет ее любви. И пусть этот свет грозит уничтожить его, проклятого, с концами.

Эра ступает твердо, величаво, и в каждом ее движении сквозит неумолимость Бахамута. Она — еще один клинок из его сада клинков, и скоро он обагрится кровью.

Но Адажиум не верит. Поверить в то, что Эра будет карать, а не миловать, он просто не может. И потому уже в тысячный раз бормочет:

— Призраки лишь терзают измученную душу… Эра, освободи меня!

Она же отводит трезубец и с силой вонзает прямо в сердце. Пробивает насквозь, вынимает и снова вонзает. Но с каждым ударом летят не брызги крови, не клочья плоти — из Адажиума вырывается плотным потоком скверна. Черный и багряный, черный и пурпурный, черный и черный дым. Сколько оттенков темноты у его миазмов? Адажиум не знает столько слов на родном и чужих языках, которые усвоил, когда поглощал всех обращенных, всех обреченных, всех измученных звездной скверной. Тьма внутри него, проклятого избранного, так велика и разноцветна, так многолика и многогранна, что не хватит всей мудрости богов, чтобы описать ее.

Вонзая в него трезубец, Эра раз за разом твердит одну молитву, одно повеление Дракония:

_**— Боги, что правят свыше, и владыки земные ниспошлют свои силы Королю Королей. Только глупец осмелится бросить ему вызов.** _

Зубцы входят в изорванную грудь, ломают ребра, но те мигом срастаются, и вспышки боли больше не лишают Адажиума разума. Эра же не замечает этого: она старательно и безжалостно исполняет приказ. Даже когда скверна ударяет ей в лицо, она не морщится. В такую минуту в ее чертах не проступает отвращения, не проступает жалости или скорби. Прекрасная и бесстрастная, она — всего лишь игрушка Бога Богов.

_**— Человечество может не ведать, но все в этом мире предопределено. Человек жив лишь волей богов и не сможет существовать без нее. Сопротивляйся, но знай: все твои старания напрасны.** _

Договаривая это, она опускает трезубец, и колесо клинков, на котором распят Адажиум, медленно исчезает. Его руки снова свободны, разверзнутая грудь уже срослась, изорванная одежда опять цела.

Не говоря ни слова, Эра поворачивается к нему спиной и медленно уходит в пустоту. Провожая ее взглядом, Адажиум равнодушно смеется. Все это повторяется слишком вечно. Все это будет происходить до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из рода Кэлумов не пожертвует собой и не принесет миру свет.

Следом за пыткой Эры — новая цепь событий, обманчивая жизнь среди людей, в империи Нифльхейм. И лишь иногда в этой круговерти к Адажиуму приходят былые видения: он и Эра сидят под деревом, а рядом золотятся колосья пшеницы. Ветер играет его волосами, а он сам, великий целитель, так устал бродить по свету, что впору заснуть здесь же, сейчас же.

Эра с ним ласкова. Она укладывает его голову на колени и, тихо перебирая его спутанные кудри, говорит:

— Оракулы — всего лишь орудия в руках богов. Мы как строптивые слуги, смеющие спорить с их волей. Как несносные дети, желающие того, чего не понимают. Мы просим за избранных всю свою жизнь, и в этом наше предназначение. Но если боги и Кристалл отвергнут избранного… что ж, Оракулу придется отречься вслед. Даже от того, кого мы когда-то любили.

— Но ты ведь… не забудешь меня? Ты ведь… не оставишь меня? — в полусне спрашивает он в тысячный раз, уже зная, каким будет ответ.

— Даже если другие забудут твое имя… я буду помнить всегда.

Эти слова убаюкивают, эти слова помогают принять свою судьбу. Засыпая на коленях Эры, Адажиум не может думать ни о богах, ни о месте. Не может вынашивать планы, искать способы убить Короля Королей. Ведь в объятиях Эры Король Королей — он сам. И ни боги, ни время, ни вечные пытки этого не отнимут.

Ему не о чем сожалеть. И он может бороться вечно.


End file.
